1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearing tools and more particularly pertains to a new universal bearing puller and installer for removing and installing bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bearing tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, bearing tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bearing tools include U. S. Pat. No. 5,213,455 to Reynolds; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,868 to Allison; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,823 to Dumas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,241 to Freeland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,644 to Koch, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,169 to Boyce.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new universal bearing puller and installer. The inventive device includes an extractor tool adapted for removing bearings. The extractor tool is comprised of a cylindrical housing. The cylindrical housing is split longitudinally into a pair of sections. The pair of sections each have a pair of tabs extending outwardly therefrom. The tabs of the pair of sections have corresponding coupling means to facilitate securement of the sections together thereby forming the cylindrical housing. An open upper end of the cylindrical housing has a plate disposed therein. The plate has a threaded aperture disposed centrally therethrough. The threaded aperture receives a screw therein. The screw has a pointed tip. A first adapter is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of the cylindrical housing. The first adapter is adapted for tapered roller bearings. A second adapter is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of the cylindrical housing. The second adapter is adapted for tapered roller bearings.
In these respects, the universal bearing puller and installer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing and installing bearings.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bearing tools now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new universal bearing puller and installer construction wherein the same can be utilized for removing and installing bearings.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the bearing tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new universal bearing puller and installer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bearing tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an extractor tool adapted for removing bearings. The extractor tool is comprised of a cylindrical housing. The cylindrical housing is split longitudinally into a pair of sections. The pair of sections each have a pair of tabs extending outwardly therefrom. The tabs of the pair of sections have corresponding coupling means to facilitate securement of the sections together thereby forming the cylindrical housing. A lower interior edge of the cylindrical housing includes a double tapered surface comprised of an inversely tapered section and an inversely tapered extension disposed below the inversely tapered section. An open upper end of the cylindrical housing has a plate disposed therein. The plate has a threaded aperture disposed centrally therethrough. The threaded aperture receives a screw therein. The screw has a pointed tip. A first adapter is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of the cylindrical housing. The first adapter is adapted for tapered roller bearings. An upper end of the first adapter has a double tapered profile for seating in the double tapered surface. A lower end of the first adapter is dimensioned for receiving a tapered roller bearing therein. A second adapter is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of the cylindrical housing. The second adapter is adapted for tapered roller bearings. An upper end of the second adapter has a double tapered profile for seating in the double tapered surface. A lower end of the second adapter has an annular recess therein dimensioned for receiving a ball bearing therein. An installation tool is provided that includes a cylindrical sleeve having an open lower end and a closed upper end. The closed upper end has a threaded hole centrally therethrough. The threaded hole has a knurled handle secured thereto. The open lower end is dimensioned for receiving an installation insert. The installation insert has a lower end adapted for coupling with a bearing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the bearing tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new universal bearing puller and installer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bearing tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such universal bearing puller and installer economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer for removing and installing bearings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new universal bearing puller and installer which includes an extractor tool adapted for removing bearings. The extractor tool is comprised of a cylindrical housing. The cylindrical housing is split longitudinally into a pair of sections. The pair of sections each have a pair of tabs extending outwardly therefrom. The tabs of the pair of sections have corresponding coupling means to facilitate securement of the sections together thereby forming the cylindrical housing. An open upper end of the cylindrical housing has a plate disposed therein. The plate has a threaded aperture disposed centrally therethrough. The threaded aperture receives a screw therein. The screw has a pointed tip. A first adapter is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of the cylindrical housing. The first adapter is adapted for tapered roller bearings. A second adapter is dimensioned for being received within an open lower end of the cylindrical housing. The second adapter is adapted for tapered roller bearings.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.